


A Simple Discussion

by Filthycasual



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, airing things out, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthycasual/pseuds/Filthycasual
Summary: Jim Gordon apprehends Victor Zsasz. The two have a discussion about the past. This AU takes place after the final season of Gotham.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	A Simple Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote awhile ago but just recently got back around to. It's my first time making a short story! So Yay! I wanted these two to have a conversation about the stuff that went down in the past. This takes place after all the stuff with Bane.

Jim Gordon groans as he slides into the driver side of his car. He took a spill as he rounded the front of his sedan which only further agitated his pummelled state. He sighs as his battered ribs complain with the simple action, not to mention his back stings where he got kicked a few times. He rummages inside his jacket for his phone. He can hear his prisoner expel an amused breath intoning interest at his discomfort. 

He calls out to Harvey. “I have Victor Zsasz in custody. How are the victims?”

A haughty scoff issues from the backseat. The car suddenly shimmies as Zsasz tries to lean forward in his cuffs. His voice is hushed and his tone matter-of-fact.

“Hey, can ya start the car? It’s kinda cold.”

Jim narrows his eyes and scowls at the bruised-faced man behind him. He hears Harvey’s voice come through.

“They’re takin’ them to the hospital right now, but the streets are rather thick wit’ snow. The poor sap might bleed out.”

Another loud scoff issues as Victor leans back in his seat. The man looks down at his ruined clothing and _tsks_ with disappointment. His pants are tattered and ripped at the legs. His waistcoat and shirt are splattered with grime and blood. He mutters to himself.

“There was a time I was an impeccable gentleman and now I look like gutter trash.”

Jim glowers over his shoulder at the cuffed-man and responds to Harvey on the phone. “I’m headed back to the precinct; hopefully the way is mostly clear.”

“Good luck. Call me if you’re stuck on the road.”

Jim returns his phone to his inner jacket pocket. He starts the sedan which elicits a sigh of gratitude from his prisoner.

“Finally! Will ya be a doll and blast the heat?”

Jim grimaces at the request, but complies as a shiver runs up his body. Before turning his attention to his air controls he glances over his shoulder and barks out.

“Hey! Be quiet.”

He adjusts the mode to _feet and vents_ then turns the air on full blast. He enables the windshield wipers and begins making a slow trek to the precinct. The destination is considerably far away and doubly so when a blizzard is in effect. He will have to cross a bridge to get to midtown. The city is still recovering from Bane and the isolation. Some services are still trying to get back on their feet, that includes city snow plows. He had long since put chains on his wheels, but the level of snow and incessant winds make the journey a slow one.

From behind him Zsasz begins fidgeting as he lets out a curse from under his breath. Jim looks in the rear view mirror. Victor is trying to blink away a trickle of blood threatening to seep into his eye.

Zsasz shuts his eyes and pleads urgently. “Hey, Detective Gordon, how ‘bout a lil’ assist?”

Jim responds with a huff. “I thought I told you to be quiet?”

Victor’s lips press tightly until they disappear into a hard line. He peeps one eye open to glare at Jim through the mirror. He then leans forward and smears his bloodied-forehead on the back of the driver’s seat. A maniacal cackling issues as he rubs his blood all over the cheap pleather fabric. 

The action jostles Jim; he slams the brakes, smashing Victor’s face hard into the seat. He then stomps down on the gas pedal, lurching the car forward. The assassin slams back into the backseat.

Victor hisses through clenched teeth. “Not cool!”

A smirk brightens the detective’s hardened features; he calmly replies. “Keep your blood to yourself.”

Zsasz lowers his reddened brow. “I asked for help, _Jim_. How else was I supposed to alleviate my discomfort?”

The detective grinds his teeth together at the sound of his first name coming out of Victor’s mouth. The man had a way of saying it with just the right emphasis that it was clear that he did not take his position of authority seriously. Having had enough of Zsasz, he hisses through clenched teeth.

“You brought it on yourself! _So suffer_.” 

Zsasz wiggles his smushed nose. Despite Jim’s growing agitation, he chuckles out. “You gotta admit, I gave you a run for your money this time. How are those ribs?”

Jim flashes a sour look at Victor through the rear view mirror. “Zsasz, I know this whole cool persona of yours is the only thing you have left, but I always thought you were at least sensible. Why are you going around torturing people? Bored?”

Victor leans back and smirks. “Sometimes people need to be tortured. Maimed. _Eviscerated_.” He flashes his teeth as a dark look settles on his normally cheery and breezy features.

Jim shakes his head and returns to getting them both on the road and to the GCPD. Victor looks out the window as he continues.

“I’m lookin’ for Ivy Pepper.”

The comment takes Jim off guard; he glances in his mirror at Victor and waits for him to elaborate. The man’s face hardens with internal thoughts. Jim takes another glance as he drives on. Zsasz turns his gaze to the mirror without another word. The detective returns his attention to the road. He remembers how Ivy had Zsasz under her complete control via her plant powers. Also how she made Zsasz come to the precinct and open fire; all to get at him. 

He pokes at the assassin as he replies with a sneer. “Miss her?”

Victor's hard expression changes to something completely unnerving. His right eye twitches as his lower teeth flash. His voice is measured and soft.

“Oh, yes. I have missed her. But if I ever see her again, I promise I won’t.”

Jim raises an eyebrow as he stares at Victor in the mirror. “The last time you were in her company you couldn’t wait to marry her.”

The killer flashes Jim a scowl. The comment hit a nerve; a big one. Victor retorts, “You know damn well that wasn’t me!”

“Oh and you open firing in the precinct wasn’t _you_ either?”

Victor rolls his head back and emits a large frustrated huff. “Yeah, I get a kick outta doing stuff like that— _when I’m paid for it!”_

“Like when Falcone sent you to the GCPD to come kill me? Doesn’t seem to me you need a whole helluva lot to be a sadistic asshole.”

Victor double-takes on the detective. A full body chuckle bellows as he throws his head back; his laughter pitches into high notes before subsiding. A mouth full of teeth beams as he levels his sights on Jim through the mirror.

“Hey! That’s the first time I ever heard you cuss. I had no idea you had within you. It’s cute, but we’re havin’ a civilized discussion. Please, refrain from name callin’.”

He scorns Jim with an admonishing look. The detective’s brows lower bitterly as he returns his attention to the road. He sucks his teeth and mutters. “Sure.”

The blizzard is picking up as winds howl, shaking the sedan with the torrent. Victor _tsks_ as he eyes the state of the weather and roads.

“I normally wouldn’t say this but, could ya step on it? I don’t wanna be stuck out here with you. You’re kinda a bummer to talk to.”

“I don’t care for your company either so how about some quiet?”

Zsasz's face morphs into a crestfallen expression. He mutters as he slides back into the seat. “ **Rude.** I’ve always liked you.”

Jim found the response not worth a reply and continues to keep his attention on the road. The snow had been going on for the better part of a week with the conditions worsening as the days went by. He clenches his teeth when the road he is traveling ceases to be discernible with the white cover and turbulent winds blurring the scenery outside. His car begins losing grip and ceases to make headway. Jim looks around and tries his luck at taking a side street. He begins turning the wheel but the car merely churns at the thick snow, making no headway.

Victor groans and rolls his head back as his eyes shut tight. He whispers forlornly, “This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen.”

Jim looks around but no one is on the road except them. He places his car in park and reaches for his phone.

“Harv, I’m stuck at West Street at the corner of eighth.”

“Ah, shit! Really?! Okay, hold tight and stay warm. Don’t try to dig out the car in this weather!”

Victor leans forward in a snap. “Hey, ask him to bring pizza or sandwiches. I’m starvin’. “ He scoots closer and leans in to the phone at Jim’s ear “Hey! Bullock, bring food!”

Jim grits his teeth and glares at the bright face beaming back at him. Harvey begins laughing on his end, snapping him out of his nonplussed demeanor.

“I got a feelin’ you are gonna need a stiff drink after being cooped up with Zsasz. I’ll bring my whisky. Okay gonna see ‘bout gettin’ a snowplow out.”

“Thanks!”

Jim returns his phone to his jacket and looks at his watch. He then looks at his gas gauge and sighs heavily.

“Shit…”

Victor leans over to the right to look at the gas gauge as well. His brows knit together. There’s alarm in his voice as he questions. “Jim, why wouldn’t you fill up on gas!? You’re at less than a quarter of a tank. It’s gonna take the rescue squad a while to get here.”

Jim begins rubbing at his temples. “Extenuating circumstances came up.”

“You could have just let me finish the job, ya know. That guy you all saved is partly responsible for me shootin’ you _that day._ He told Ivy where I was.”

Jim sighs and glances over at Zsasz. “He could have been under her influence. Ever thought of that?”

Zsasz shakes his head. “No, he offered me up for a price. Ivy’s greenhouse at Oswald’s mansion was destroyed. She would be low on supplies and unwillin’ to go through all her perfume for something she could just use money for.”

Victor’s expression turns doleful for a moment as his eyes stare far away. “I actually liked her. She was fun and nice. This second incarnation of her… (shakes his head). That’s not Ivy.”

Jim raises an eyebrow. “How so? She seemed her usual self. Just as dangerous as before.”

Zsasz snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head. “Damn it, Jim. Things aren’t black and white. The real world isn’t good guy/bad guy scenarios.”

Victor slides back into his seat; his pensive state returning to where it was.

Jim sighs and turns in his seat. He looks over the captured assassin. “You do realize I was out there fighting to keep the city together while you and your kind were doing their best to tear it all down? Don’t speak to me of the real world.”

Zsasz glares back, but relents as he smirks. “My kind? Like Penguin and The Riddler? The ones that helped you take it all back from Bane? The ones you threw into Black Gate and Arkham?”

Jim stares back as a lump develops; a scathing retort catches the back of his throat. He knew exactly what throwing them in jail looked like. Penguin had invited a news crew to an interview about _that day_ and blabbed his discontent at _certain others_ remaining free, like Barbara. All because she was the mother to his child. Despite the dirty laundry and the mishandling of everything, he refused to bring her in. She’s currently in therapy. She donated much of her fortune to rebuild Gotham, even acquired a few businesses of her own. _Legally._

The whole entire thing was just a big dirty mess. Oswald and Edward needed to be apprehended for every other misdeed they had committed. Victor’s soft syrupy voice brings him back to the conversation.

“I mean, it is very much your M.O. to backstab people who help you with your problems.”

Jim glances at Zsasz through the mirror. “What are you talking about?”

Victor level a critical eye on the blonde. “You want a list?” He lets out an amused breath and smiles brightly. “This is gonna be fun. Let’s discount Sofia, that was a mutual relationship of betrayal.”

Zsasz glances up and thinks a moment then comments. “First, Oswald Cobblepot. Sure, he’s a pain, but he actually liked you, Jim. You used that to your advantage; he didn’t deserve you leading him on. _And you know you did_.”

Jim frowns. He had gotten the same third degree from Harvey many times over the years. Also, he’s a little rattled at the obviousness of the dynamic to everyone else.

He replies vehemently, “ _I_ _never led him on._ It was never my problem that he liked me.”

Victor scoffs and adds. “Fair enough. He had a crush on you and you used that for all it was worth. I gotta admit, you were quite dreamy back in those days. That fresh face… big blue eyes… and that air of righteousness.” He shivers in delight. “I wanted to mess you up in so many ways.”

Jim retorts with disgust. “Enough already.”

Zsasz chuckles. He licks his lower lip and purrs. “I’ve long since gotten over it. You’re too salty, _sinewy_ , and old. Now where was I…”

Victor's face turns hard as he swallows back a lump. “Carmine Falcone, is the next one. He kept Gotham a well-oiled machine. You came and ruined everything. He may have been an underworld boss, but he was a fair man. Everything that Gotham is now is because of you, _Jim_.”

“That’s a big reach.”

“Is it? I know you had a hand in Sofia coming to Gotham. I found that little nugget out when Carmine called me. If she hadn’t come to Gotham and caused a big mess he would still be alive. You basically served him up to Oswald.”

Jim raises an eyebrow and deadpans. “Wait, you think Oswald killed Carmine?”

Victor’s eyes grow wide. Jim turns in his seat again to face the killer. “Oswald didn’t kill Carmine. Is that why you ratted him out about the death of that kid?”

Zsasz’s face turns down. “Who then?”

Jim frowns. “Who do you think?”

Victor shakes his head and chuckles. “That clever little witch. She better hope I never find her.”

Jim gruffs. “You can find her in Gotham Cemetery in the Falcone family tomb. She didn’t survive her headshot.”

“Damn, woulda liked to have sent her there myself. Well, since I’m captured this means I’m going to Black Gate. I’ll run into Oswald there. I guess I should apologize for topplin’ his empire over nothing.” The assassin chews on his lower lip over his comment. He then quirks a hairless brow as a thought enters his head.

“Wait, is he in gen-pop?”

“Yeah.”

Victor’s eyes widen in disbelief; his brow crinkling at the reply. He can envision the small man with his haughty posturing and abrasive demeanor catching too much attention. He whistles then lets out a chuckle. 

“Damn, Jim. He’s probably like a worn out leather glove by now. His size and pretty face? You’re truly sadistic. I think my crush on you is returnin’.” Zsasz flashes a toothy smile at the detective as his eyes roll up and down to drink him in.

Jim scoffs. “I doubt he is getting… (clears his throat)...” He winces at the topic and opts to reach for the radio to turn on some music. He then glances at the smiling face behind him.

“What makes you think you’re headed to Black Gate?”

“Where else would I go, Jim?”

“Arkham. You’re not exactly a stable individual.”

Victor’s smile fades as he lets out a small whimper. “Too mean...”

“You need professional help.”

Zsasz is about to retort, but it’s cut short when he spies the rescue squad surrounding the car. The car doors whip open; Jim is swiftly met with assault rifles pointed straight at him. A tall dark-skinned woman slides into the passenger seat and holds out her hand.

“Cuff keys. Now.”

Victor grins from ear to ear. Jim closes his eyes tightly for a moment. He knows he is out gunned even if he took on the woman. He holds up his hands and says. “They're in my coat pocket. Right side.”

The woman digs into the gray wool coat and finds what she is looking for. She hands them to a woman sliding in next to Zsasz.

The woman rummages through Jim’s coat and finds Zsasz’s Sigs in two inner pockets. She hands them to the freed assassin then takes Jim’s gun into possession. Victor beams a smile as he returns his weapons to his holster. He addresses the two women.

“Gimmie a minute with Detective Gordon.

Victor slides closer to the detective who is now flashing his signature look— _a scowl promising hellfire and vengeance_.

The detective’s hands are still up as his gaze shifts at the two women standing before the car and another two at the driver’s side window. He can feel Victor’s breath curl its hot and moist presence into his ear. His nose wrinkles as he angrily grits his teeth. He turns his face towards the infuriatingly calm killer. The man is giving him a lopsided-grin as strange dark eyes scroll all over his face.

“Hey, I really enjoyed this talk. Don’t worry; I’m not gonna kill ya. You’re just doin’ your job. We all have our roles to play. Also, I kinda owe you one for savin’ me from the guillotine and lettin’ me go.”

“I **will** bring you in.”

Zsasz smiles and shrugs. “I look forward to it. You know, I meant what I said earlier.”

Jim turns his face away, no longer able to withstand the man’s proximity and intense gaze. He eyes the women who are watching them both like hawks. He sighs when Victor doesn’t continue but instead pauses for his response. He gives the man the prompt he is waiting for.

“What about?”

His face is grabbed as lips quickly descend onto his mouth. His mental processes are struck dumb; he is in complete shock at the audacity of the man. A slick of tongue laps at his lower lip and before he can react, Victor pulls away. A mischievous smile beams back at him from over a shoulder. Zsasz opens the car door and exits.

“See ya, Jim! _Love the aftershave_.”

The detective wipes furiously at his lips and watches as Zsasz and his team run into the white-washed world, disappearing through its curtain.

After half an hour Jim’s phone rings. “Hey, bud, almost there. I think I see your car.”

Jim sighs and asks. “Did you bring the whisky?”

Harvey busts out laughing. “You know it. He’s really testin’ your patience, eh?”

“He escaped. His women came and surrounded me. Also, my car has been out of gas for the last ten minutes.” Jim's teeth begin chattering as the cold sweeps deeper into his bones.

He can hear Harvey scoff. “Well, I brought the whole bottle. His women surprised you, huh? I thought he went solo since his days after leaving Carmine. Well, however you managed to convince him to spare you, just glad it worked.”

“He said he owed me for not letting Oswald behead him.”

Harvey issues a sound of acknowledgment before continuing. “Maybe he’s sweet on you. You have the way wit' the villains…”

Jim groans and responds over Harvey. “Stop! Stop it! Just stop!” The man chuckles at his pain.

The detective sees the snow plow ahead and closes his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make myself feel better about that last season. Also I realize I maybe still haunting a fandom graveyard but hopefully this entertains at least one person besides me =)


End file.
